Numbers Cover
NEW JWTM SONG IS COMING SOON (new single off the 2nd mixtape, "Let's Make A Toast")..... JWTM "Numbers Cover" Lyrics Intro Hook: You already know what I been on (Jack Worthy) You know where I be at (Topp Martian) Cause men lie, women lie (JWTM) Numbers don't I see that? (Don't I see that?) Catch me in a private jet (uhh huh) Like fuck it where the weed at? (yeah) And this flight attendant got the fattest ass You know I need that (let's go) Verse 1: The taste of that bitter love and VIP ancient clubs Funny how they say that you cool enough and rather pull the plug Look at our future, we had our distant laughs That was all in the past, you're the best girl that I have The past was just an excuse to think troubles on a rise Especially, when my parents think I'm growin' up too fast Well at last, finally I've fixed up my hourglass We got the money to ourselves and left it in a stash Golden, i'll still remaining Topp Martian Suddenly creepy when you've thought that called your name twice Smack any opponent who tries to get her annoyed By these ancient voices are usually just called clairevoyance The more I struggle with my words, my heart is in a race Trying to find better way to make it through the day Everyday I vision that anything will be given As I token of gratitude as a warrior's thanksgiving Bridge: Coming soon... The Hook: You know what I been on, You know where I be at (Been on, where I be at) Cause men lie, women lie, numbers don't I see that? (Don't I see that?) Catch me in a private jet like fuck it where the weed at? (fuck it where the weed at?) And this flight attendant got the fattest ass, You know I need that (you know I need that) Jack is what I've been on, Joey's where I stay at (Been on, stay at) Men lie, women lie, Numbers don't I see that? (Don't I see that?) Bitches say they love me, They're just obsessed with the image Jack is what I've been on, Joey's where I stay at (Been on, stay at) Verse 2: Obsessed with the world, obsessed with the sketches My task is too fill in any bloodmark that can spread Aware about the big disease that lurks upon one's head If I would share this story that is harsh, rather be dead All I see is numbers when im launching off to fame All I see is numbers for the time to write my songs All I see is numbers to contact fans on my phone All I see is numbers counting down to launch the rocketship I've said my goodbyes, XO's, hugs and kisses Thanks for support me and making me feel human This Martian will back one day but not tonight For your help just call on me as a sacrifice Doing wrong today will soon help me know what's right Guiding me towards a brighter future and a ton of lights Love turned into stone is a girl that's mad at me Heartbroken on a campus without being happy Bridge: Coming soon..... The Hook: You know what I been on, You know where I be at (Been on, where I be at) Cause men lie, women lie, numbers don't I see that? (Don't I see that?) Catch me in a private jet like fuck it where the weed at? (fuck it where the weed at?) And this flight attendant got the fattest ass, You know I need that (you know I need that) Jack is what I've been on, Joey's where I stay at (Been on, stay at) Men lie, women lie, Numbers don't I see that? (Don't I see that?) Bitches say they love me, They're just obsessed with the image Jack is what I've been on, Joey's where I stay at (Been on, stay at) Second Bridge: Coming soon... The Hook: You know what I been on, You know where I be at (Been on, where I be at) Cause men lie, women lie, numbers don't I see that? (Don't I see that?) Catch me in a private jet like fuck it where the weed at? (fuck it where the weed at?) And this flight attendant got the fattest ass, You know I need that (you know I need that) Jack is what I've been on, Joey's where I stay at (Been on, stay at) Men lie, women lie, Numbers don't I see that? (Don't I see that?) Bitches say they love me, They're just obsessed with the image Jack is what I've been on, Joey's where I stay at (Been on, stay at) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Second Mixtape Songs